Computer based workflow applications automate aspects of processes such as business and manufacturing processes.
A workflow process typically consists of a workflow that includes a number of tasks or activities, and a number of interrelationships between the activities determining the order of execution of the activities. A workflow targeted for different computing platforms can result in multiple workflow processes for the multiple and different computing platforms.